


Fairytale of Eternity

by HandsomeMayhem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy!Eren!, Hunter!Levi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeMayhem/pseuds/HandsomeMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saudaraku terkasih… Biarlah aku membagi kisahku Duduklah dengan baik-baik dan biarkan aku memetik dawai kecapiku untuk membantumu memahami sedikit dari penceritaanku yang tak sempurna tentang… …cinta yang sempurna <br/>Didedikasikan untuk 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013' challenge Human!Rivaille x Fairy!Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale of Eternity

**.**

**.**

**Fairytale of Eternity**

**Shingeki no Kyojin by** **Hajime Isayama**

**Presented for you by:**

**Keikoku Yuki**

**Didedikasikan untuk 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013' challenge**

**A (very long) one shot**

**.**

**.**

Para cendekiawan berkata, "Tak pernah ada yang lebih baik daripada seorang penyair—dalam segala kearifannya—untuk dipilih menjadi seorang perangkai kata dan pencerita. Sebab sekalipun kami memaparkan logika dan mereka mampu memperkatakan rasa". Ya, saudaraku, sungguh tidaklah berlebihan jika kukatakan seorang penyair bahkan mampu merangkai kata-kata untuk melagukan tawa polos seorang anak menjadi simfoni indah dan sarat makna. Dan itulah aku, penyair sekaligus pengelana. Mengembara dalam kebebasan, membiarkan perasaan dan emosi merdeka dari dalam hatiku lalu melagukan semuanya itu diiringi dawai kecapi kecil ini—teman sejatiku.

Kuhabiskan hidupku—yang sudah melebihi setengah abad ini—mempelajari banyak kata dan bahasa, musik serta notasi nada, semata-mata karena aku mencintai pekerjaanku yang—aku sendiri tak menyangka—mampu mengundang decak kekaguman para cerdik pandai, yang telah sukses mempelajari alam semesta dan hingga kini masih berusaha menciptakan emas dari debu. Ah, sungguh kesia-siaan—menurutku—untuk yang terakhir itu. Menghabiskan hidupmu mencari harta yang tak kan pernah kau bawa dalam keabadianmu kelak. Apalah gunanya? Coba beritahu aku.

Bukan aku menyombongkan diri akan kemampuanku mengundang tatapan kagum hanya dengan kata-kata dan semua sentuhan emosional yang kurasakan dalam sanubari. Apalah artinya kata yang kuucapkan, jika aku tak bisa memberitahumu maksud dari tanda yang kubaca dalam perenunganku sekian tahun mencari kearifan, hikmat marifat, dan makna kehidupan itu sendiri?

Namun percayakah kau, bahwa ada pula hal yang tak pernah bisa kuceritakan dengan baik?

Dengarkan ini, ada satu kisah… yang tak pernah sempurna dalam setiap usahaku memaparkannya kembali. Bahkan kedalaman pemahamanku akan metafora dan simbol yang kudapat dari sekian puluh tahun pengalaman sebagai pencerita yang dikatakan paling handal di seluruh Shiganshina, kurasa tak pernah bisa menyentuh—walau hanya sedikit—inti dari kisah tersebut. Setiap kali aku menuturkan kisah ini, hatiku melagukan hal berbeda sehingga bibirku membisikkan hal yang berbeda pula. Inkonsistensi yang tak biasa dariku. Karena benarlah adanya kenyataan bahwa aku tak pernah merasa narasiku cukup sempurna untuk bercerita pada kalian, para pendengar setiaku yang begitu kukasihi dari lubuk hati.

Saudaraku terkasih… Biarlah aku membagi kisahku ini. Duduklah dengan baik-baik dan biarkan aku memetik dawai kecapiku untuk membantumu memahami sedikit dari penceritaanku yang tak sempurna tentang…

…cinta yang sempurna.

.

.

…

**A perfect story about a perfect love is a lie…**

**For perfect love can not be told by only words…**

…

**.**

**.**

Sosoknya adalah pengundang kekaguman—setidaknya begitulah kesan yang tercipta di benak setiap orang yang memandangnya. Sungguh, tangan Sang Pencipta telah menciptakan harmoni yang begitu indah dalam setiap keselarasan rupanya yang menawan—teramat menawan. Ia adalah bukti nyata nyanyian para serafim tentang kasih Sang Pencipta pada mahkluk paling mulia yang tercipta dari jemari-jemari-Nya. Ah, putera kesayangan Pencipta mungkin ungkapan yang lebih dari sekedar tepat. Ketampanan serta kemampuan, keindahan dalam maskulinitas, penguasaan dalam personaliti yang rendah hati yang tak suka menonjolkan diri. Dirinya seolah memutarbalikan prinsip keadilan di dunia ini. Adilkah Sang Pencipta ketika ia mencampurkan semuanya dalam satu pribadi?

Rivaille namanya. Sebuah nama indah diberikan untuk keindahan yang bernyawa, sungguh selaras, sebagaimana wajarnya gagah matahari menghiasi pagi dan anggunnya bulan tersenyum dalam gelap malam. Tiap hembusan nafasnya adalah bukti kasih sayang Sang Pencipta pada sesosok manusia. Semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah semua yang pernah diinginkan para adam, dan segala hal yang mengundang pemujaan dari para hawa.

Rambutnya yang lembut sehitam bulu gagak, sempurna membingkai wajah kalem dan tampan miliknya. Matanya serupa danau di malam bulan purnama—hitam, penuh pesona, namun tetap mampu merefleksikan sempurna sosok yang tengah ditatapnya. Tingginya sekitar seratus enam puluh sentimeter, namun tegap dan gagah. Begitu memikat.

Tetapi mungkin, ketika Sang Pencipta memahatnya dalah rahim sang bunda, Sang Pencipta lupa bahwa dia tengah menciptakan sosok yang menjadi pusat salah satu emosi yang bahkan mampu membuat para serafimnya jatuh dalam dosa.

Ya, saudaraku, sejak dia mengawali masa remajanya, meninggalkan fase kanak-kanak dan semua warna-warni cerianya, dia telah menjadi sasaran dari kecemburuan yang bukannya tanpa alasan. Dia telah menjadi pengundang bukan hanya decak kagum semata, namun juga rasa iri serta dengki. Dia tidak hanya memancing cinta lahir dari dalam hati, namun juga menerbitkan iri dan benci. Ia keindahan yang seringkali dipandang hanya dalam curian lirikan malu-malu, dan bukannya jarang dalam tatapan tajam menyumpahi dan memaki.

Bisakah kau katakan dia sempurna sekarang—setelah mendengar bahwa dirinya adalah wujud kontradiksi? Dikagumi dan dihujat. Dicintai dan dibenci.

Dan karena 'kecemburuan' bukan hanya sekedar kata—dan tidak akan pernah menjadi 'sekedar' kata—kini kita punya sebuah cerita.

**.**

**.**

…

**Jealousy is not just a word**

**And will never ever be**

…

**.**

**.**

Cinta, kata yang sungguh indah gaungnya. Bahkan mungkin hanya kata tersebut yang dapat berdiri tunggal—tanpa atribut lainnya—namun dalam segala kesederhanaanya, mampu melukis semu segar di pipi tiap gadis muda yang mendengarnya. Dalam perenunganku di dalam sunyi sekian puluh tahun ini, akupun tak pernah bosan mencoba menguraikan apa itu cinta. Sungguh topik yang tak pernah habis maupun menjemukan.

Rivaille—seperti yang sudah kukatakan—adalah sosok yang mengundang kekaguman. Dan aku percaya bahwa kekaguman termasuk salah satu jembatan menuju cinta. Tak pernahkah kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada orang yang kau kagumi?

Petra Rall hanya gadis biasa. Bukan tandingan yang tepat untuk bersanding di sisi Rivaille yang kuceritakan ini, bahkan gadis itu sendiri pun memahaminya. Dari kejauhanlah gadis ini memerhatikan sosok pujaan hatinya—pria dambaannya yang kerap kali menyambanginya dalam mimpi. Dengan tatapan lembut—tatapan mendamba yang hanya dimiliki gadis-gadis yang tengah dilanda asmara—Petra memandangnya. Menjadikan sosok berambut arang dan bermata obsidian itu satu-satunya pusat dunianya. Bagi gadis berambut sewarna karamel tersebut, sang pria yang lekat penggambarannya dengan bulan yang bersinar kala malam dan yang suara kalemnya selembut desir angin malam yang menggelitik dedaunan, adalah sosok yang begitu diinginkan.

Dan kadangkala manusia—termasuk kita—adalah mahkluk yang tak pernah bersyukur dan paling bebal yang pernah ada. Kita mengejar apa yang kita tahu bukan untuk kita, kita mencari-cari apa yang kita inginkan menampik tak peduli pada semua yang diberikan dengan cuma-cuma. Kita buta dalam kemampuan kita melihat. Kita tuli dalam kemampuan kita mendengar. Kita bodoh dengan kemampuan kita berpikir.

Tapi bukankah itu semua bukti bahwa kita hanya manusia? Yang tak pernah bisa menandingi sang Pencipta.

Dan kadang kebebalan kita menyakit hati manusia lainnya. Sungguh cinta yang didengungkan maha agung itu, pada hakikatnya adalah orangtua dari kebencian dan kecemburuan. Tapi… Salahkah jika kita mencinta?

**.**

**.**

…

**We can see but we are blind**

**We can hear but we are deaf**

**We can think but we are stupid**

**That's just proof of humanity remains in us**

**And please listen to this my dear fellow…**

**Because we can love….**

**We can also hurt…**

…

**.**

**.**

Auruo Bossard bukanlah pemuda yang serakah dan licik. Tapi apakah perlu ia memiliki keinginan serakah menguasai segalanya untuk dinobatkan sebagai contoh nyata dari pungguk merindukan bulan atau kedalalaman lautan yang mendamba hangat sang raja siang?

Ia tak pernah meminta lebih daripada tatapan yang sama yang diberikan Petra untuk Rivaille. Sungguh dia merasa tak perlu dicintai banyak wanita, memikat mata para gadis yang melihat sosoknya. Yang ia inginkan sejak semula hanyalah satu kehangatan dalam tatapan dua mata sewarna madu dan refleksi dirinya yang terpantul dalam dua pasang cermin jiwa itu. Namun siapa yang bisa disalahkan saat dalam dua pasang bola mata tersebut yang terpantul bukan dirinya, melainkan Rivaille. Sosok yang dikaguminya sekaligus dibencinya. Sosok yang ia hormati sekaligus paling ingin ia gilas habis sampai akhirnya mati sehingga tak perlu lagi jadi sasaran iri hatinya.

Mari, saudaraku, mendekatlah. Aku baru memperkenalkan padamu para lakon dalam ceritaku. Kini barulah aku akan memulai...

Hari itu siang menjelang petang di musim gugur yang sepi. Dedaunan berwarna kekuningan seolah menjadi gambaran siklus kehidupan itu sendiri. Manusia dalam keceriaan musim semi, semangat musim panas, pendewasaan musim gugur, dan penuaian kebijaksanaan musim dingin.

Derap kuda yang lambat menginjak dedaunan yang gugur menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang renyah di telinga. Empat sosok berjubah hijau batu zamrud, yang tengah menunggang kuda dengan gagah melewati jalanan setapak yang terbentuk dengan sendirinya di tengah hutan setelah sebelumnya banyak dilewati para pemburu lainnya. Dua orang pria muda, satu dengan rambut sewarna bulu gagaknya dan yang lain dengan helaian cokelat kayu-nya, memimpin di depan. Dua sosok lain, beriringan mengikuti di belakang.

"Tatapanmu menakutkan, Auruo…" Erd—seorang kawan yang kini berkuda di belakang sang rambut gagak—Rivaille—dan si helai kayu—Gunther—menyatakan opininya tentang tatapan Auruo yang begitu menusuk. Pandangan tersebut, oh kawan, bahkan mungkin lebih tajam dibanding mata dari anak panah dalam tabung yang Auruo sampirkan di punggungnnya, bersisian dengan busurnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar komentarmu, Erd…" dengusnya dalam kekesalan. Ah, bukankah manusia memang tak pernah menyukai kritikan? Kita rela melompat ke tempat manapun selama telinga kita mendengar yang baik—sekalipun itu kebohongan. Kita menghindari kritik menyakitkan yang sebenarnya tengah memurnikan kita sebagai manusia sebagaimana pengrajin perhiasan memurnikan emas dalam tungku panas.

"Kau seperti mau membunuh orang, kau tahu?" Erd mungkin termasuk pada fase musim gugur—dalam satu konteks analogi yang telah kusinggung sebelumnya. Namun ia tak cukup dewasa untuk menilai bahwa kali ini tidak seharusnya tak mengindahkan perasan orang yang tengah ia kritik. Sungguh jelas sekali ia melihat, kebencian yang kompleks memantul jelas dalam tatapan Auruo.

"Bukan salah Rivaille kalau Petra menyukai dia…"

"Tak bisakah kau diam, Erd?"

Rivaille tak pernah menyangka bahwa segala yang menyatu dalam dirinya dapat membuat seseorang begitu mendengki dan iri—menyimpan bara dendam yang kian hari kian menggelegak panas serupa lahar gunung api. Dan juga, tak pernah ia sangka, sahabatnya—seorang yang berbagi kisah yang sama, tawa gila dalam roda masa muda yang tengah berputar pada porosnya—akan mampu menikamnya dari belakang. Karena kecemburuan, kata beberapa orang. Tapi jika kau melihat sisi lainnya, bukankah eksistensi emosi negatif itu justru karena adanya cinta di sana?

Kontradiksi, saudaraku… Selalu ada. Sama seperti cahaya yang menciptakan bayangan dan siang yang memberitahu kita seperti apa itu malam.

Rivaille baru saja menarik busurnya dan anak panah yang dilepaskannya menikam jantung seekor rusa jantan yang lewat di depannya dan Gunther dengan akurat ketika insiden itu terjadi. Rivaille bergegas turun dari kudanya dan mengambil belati perak yang biasa digunakannya untuk berburu—berniat mengurus buruan itu sesuai arahan Gunther selaku pimpinan dan pemburu paling berpengalaman dari rombongan tersebut.

Bisa kukatakan padamu, andaikan waktu itu aku adalah Gunther, aku akan membawa rasa bersalahku sampai mati mengenai instruksiku. Dan andai aku adalah Erd, aku akan merasa terpukul luar biasa atas kata-kataku yang—siapa sangka?—membangkitkan nafsu membunuh di dalam hati seorang pemuda yang lupa diri ketika merasakan setan membisikan rayuannya yang manis untuk menarik busur guna mengincar punggung sahabatnya sendiri.

Mata panah itu—sama dengan yang mengantar rusa jantan buruan kawanan tersebut pada gerbang maut—menikam punggung Rivaille. Telak. Nyaris mengenai jantung. Keraguan nampaknya masih tersisa dalam diri Auruo. Dia tak bisa mengincar serius inti kehidupan Rivaille yang masih menyandang gelar sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Auruo?!" Bentakan kasar Gunther menyela senyap setelah sepersekian sekon jeda yang membuat empat pemuda itu sama-sama terpaku.

Rivaille sempat menatap ke balik punggungnya hanya untuk melihat bahwa sahabatnya—dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca—tengah terdiam dengan busur yang terarah padanya. 'Mengapa?' Itu tanya yang terbersit dalam benaknya sebelum ia jatuh ke tanah yang beralaskan permadani dedaunan. Kesadaran Rivaille sedikit mengabur. Seolah ada kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Hanya suara samar perdebatan tiga pemuda lainnya yang bisa ia tangkap.

"Kita harus meninggalkan dia di sini!"

"Kau gila, Auruo? Kita harus membawanya kepada tabib!"

"Kau yang sinting, Erd! Dia akan mati. Walau tidak persis, panahku nyaris mengenai jantungnya! Kau mau aku dianggap pembunuh?!"

"Diam kalian! Cepat bantu aku menolong, Rivaille!"

"Kau lupa, Gunther? Bagaimana istrimu selalu memuji-muji Rivaille bahkan di hadapanmu, suaminya sendiri?"

"…"

"Erd, gadismu masih sering membanding-bandingkanmu dengan Rivaille bukan?"

Suara tersebut semakin samar. Ah, bukan. Mereka masih saling bentak, saling tukar menukar caci maki dan lempar melempar kesalahan. Kemampuan Rivaille mendengar yang semakin melemah. Ia seperti bunga yang dipaksa layu bahkan sebelum berkembang dengan cara merontokan satu persatu kelopaknya. Dia kehilangan sahabat-sahabat yang paling dipercayainya hanya karena ia terlalu sempurna. Terlalu indah untuk bersanding dengan mereka yang biasa. Seperti batu intan terasah yang disandingkan dengan batu kasar jalanan.

Satu hal yang dapat disimpulkannya dalam kegelapan total yang mulai mencengkram jarak pandangnya: ketiga pemuda tersebut meninggalkannya. Keputusan mereka final. Auruo tak mau dicap pembunuh sampai akhir hayatnya, Erd tak bisa berargumen saat Auruo berkata bahwa bisikan Erd lah yang menyuarakan kegilaan ke telinganya, dan Gunther… ia tak siap dituduh oleh dua orangtua Rivaille yang sudah mempercayakan Rivaille padanya sebagai pimpinan lalai yang menyodorkan anak mereka ke mulut maut di tangan sesama pemburu dalam kawanan yang ia pimpin.

"Adalah baiknya kita ambil jubah hijaunya dan katakan pada semua orang di kota bahwa beruang hutan menyerangnya saat ia memisahkan diri dari kita!" seru Auruo. "Kita katakan bahwa ia sudah mati. Nyawanya habis diterkam sang predator alam. Toh, cepat atau lambat, daging bangkainya tak akan lagi tersisa di sini. Biarkan ia menjadi makanan gagak dan binatang lainnya."

Tubuh yang masih berusaha mempertahankan nyawanya itupun ditinggal begitu saja setelah dilepaskan jubahnya yang berlumuran darah—sebagai bukti pendukung sebuah kebohongan yang disusun rapi: 'Rivaille kita yang hebat mati diserang beruang saat ia dengan pongahnya memisahkan diri dari kawanan!'

Begitulah yang mereka dengungkan di kota terus menerus sepulangnya dari perburuan, sampai benar-benar terasa seperti kebenaran.

Kebohongan, saudaraku semua, tak pernah jera untuk kubahas, seperti aku tak bosan menjabarkan cinta. Kebohongan adalah hal yang begitu kejam dan destruktif. Siapalah diantara kita yang pernah dilatih untuk berbohong? Tapi siapa jugalah di antara kita yang tak menjadi ahli dalam melakukannya?

**.**

**.**

…

**This world was created by the words of God**

**As an ethereal beauty, indeed, at the very beginning**

**Until our predecessor followed the whisper of Evil**

**That's when we learned how to lie**

…

**.**

**.**

Tapi gelar 'putra kesayangan Pencipta' bukanlah sekedar frase kosong sebagaimana kedengarannya. Bukankah dalam kondisi tersulit justru kita dapat melihat siapa yang benar-benar dinaungi kebaikan-Nya? Takdir tak pernah bermain saat kita membuat pilihan ataupun menjadi korban suatu pilihan. Takdir memainkan kartunya dengan jitu ketika ia menghindarkan kita dari apa yang belum waktunya terjadi pada kita.

Di dalam hutan dimana Rivaille ditinggalkan, sungguhlah ajaib ketika sampai jauh petang, nafas masih bersarang di rongga dadanya. Detak jantungnya masih memompa walau dalam tempo yang lambat. Dia hidup! Sampai akhirnya keajaiban lain yang pernah diciptakan Sang Pencipta menghampirinya juga.

Keajaiban lain itu tertarik pada keajabian dalam diri Rivaille ataukah keajaiban dalam diri Rivaille yang menarik keajaiban lain itu mendekat? Siapa tahu? Akupun, jujur kukatakan, tak tahu apa-apa saudaraku.

Yang bisa kukatakan padamu hanyalah… bahwa keajaiban yang mendekat pada Rivaille ini, adalah salah satu keajaiban paling luar biasa sehingga rasanya seluruh kata yang kupunya—kuragu—dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan cukup baik. Andai aku bisa memindahkan sosoknya dalam lukisan, aku tentu tak akan serepot ini mencari kata untuk memaparkannya padamu.

Pernahkah kau melihat batu yang dinamai giok, yang dibawa sebagai barang dagangan bermutu tinggi oleh para pedagang dari timur sana? Jika sudah, lebih mudah bagiku menjelaskan kepadamu betapa indah dua mata besar yang menatap dengan segala rasa ingin tahu yang tak bisa disembunyikan itu. Ah, tidak, tidak. bahkan batu itupun kurang indah, menurutku. Hijau matanya begitu unik, seolah ada spektrum kebiruan yang kadang bermain dan berpendar di kedalamannya. Hutan belantara yang mendampingi laut? Atau pemandangan langit biru yang bisa dilihat dari kisi-kisi dedaunan lebat saat kita mengadah ke atas sana? Entahlah…

Kedua mata besar dan jernih itu dinaungi bulu mata yang rapi dan alis yang terbentuk elok seperti yang ada dalam lukisan para pelukis berbakat. Ah, sungguh, dia benar-benar seperti keluar dari dalam buku-buku dongeng masa kecil yang dulu dibacakan ibu kita sebelum tidur.

Mungkin ia melompat dari mimpi menuju kenyataan. Karena tahukah kau, jika manusia dengan cinta mereka diciptakan berpasangan satu sama lain, maka bisa kukatakan dengan keyakinan sepenuh hati bahwa kedua sosok yang tengah kuceritakan, Rivaille dan anak bermata hijau ini, adalah keajaiban yang berpasangan. Mereka seolah memanggil satu dengan yang lain.

Anak bermata hijau itu begitu mungil dan lucu. Begitu manis dan polos. Rambutnya pendek dan sedikit berantakan berwarna sama dengan batang pepohonan di hutan. Kakinya melangkah ringan dan tanpa beralaskan sepatu. Ada cahaya temaram mirip milik kunang-kunang musim panas menyelubunginya. Kau tentunya bertanya siapa gerangan anak yang tengah kuceritakan padamu ini.

Ah, saudaraku, aku percaya kau kenal sekali aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun menganggap ilmu pengetahuan tak lebih daripada sekedar usaha manusia menjelaskan apa yang mereka tak mengerti dalam teori berasaskan hipotesis dan rumus-rumus matematis mereka. Aku dengan mataku yang sama tuanya ini, telah melihat banyak anomali yang tak akan bisa dijelaskan para cendekia yang hanya senang berkutat dengan buku tersebut. Termasuk anak ini. Jangan tertawai aku, kumohon dengarlah dulu. Anak ini adalah peri hutan yang bertahta dalam tiga musim setiap tahunnya. Ia adalah peri dari pepohonan dan bunga-bunga. Ia menarikan lagu musim semi, panas, dan gugur. Menjadikan hutan dimana ia berada begitu hidup dan terjaga keseimbangannya.

Dan saat ia menari kala itu—yang sebenarnya tak lebih dari langkah riang anak-anak yang tanpa perhitungan ke sana ke mari—ia menemukan Rivaille kita yang malang yang dikhianati para sahabatnya ini. Dan sebagaimana peri hutan yang selalu memberi kehidupan pada setiap pepohonan dan bebungaan, ia mendekat dan tahu bahwa ia harus menolong sosok menawan yang menggelitik suatu perasaan baru dalam dadanya ketika ia melihatnya.

Dengan lembut dan perlahan ia menahan luka tikaman mata panah di punggung Rivaille dengan kekuatannya. Cahaya kekuningan yang mirip sinar kunang-kunang, memancar keluar dari tangannya ketika ia menyembuhkan luka itu perlahan. Dengan sedikit kepayahan dengan dua tangan kecilnya, dia membalikan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu dan meletakan kepala Rivaille di pangkuannya.

Buku-buku jarinya yang halus—selembut kelopak bunga—menelusuri pipi Rivaille dan rambutnya sesaat sebelum ia menyadari bahwa sekalipun ia sudah membagi kekuatan dalam dirinya untuk menyembuhkan luka Rivaille, pemburu muda itu masih memerlukan kekuatan lebih untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Dengan penuh determinasi untuk membagi kekuatan hidupnya—mengembalikan ritme normal nafas sang pemuda bermata obsidian—peri kecil yang kuceritakan padamu ini mengecupnya lembut. Membuka celah di antara dua bibir merah muda sang pemburu untuk memberinya jalan menyalurkan semangat hidup sang peri padanya—saling berbagi.

Ah, apakah wajahmu memerah, saudaraku? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak sedang menceritakan seksualitas maupun sensualitas padamu di bagian ini. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kadang kita tak perlu alasan untuk merasa seseorang cukup penting untuk ditolong. Apakah cinta pernah membutuhkan alasan? Seperti peri hutan itu pada sang pemburu, cinta terbit begitu saja. Sama seperti mentari yang tak perlu diundang untuk menyemarakan pagi dengan sinarnya.

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Love never needs a reason**

**If there must be a reason, then...**

**Let the reason be simply 'you'**

…

**.**

**.**

Jika boleh kulebihkan sedikit kata-kataku, biarkan aku menyamakan tempat itu dengan surga yang selalu aku dan kau damba, atau shangri-la—negri impian dalam mitos-mitos lama yang cukup populer di kalangan kita.

Rivaille terbangun di atas kasur nyaman yang empuk, dengan alas tidur selembut kelopak mawar. Wangi semerbak berbagai bebungaan yang entah bagaimana menyatu harmonis dan menyenangkan untuk dihirup membelai indera penciumannya. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah hitam dan kabut, juga suatu kelembutan samar di bibirnya. Jadi Rivaille bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat yang indah ini.

Ranjang besar dimana ia berbaring berwarna peach dengan dua tiang besar dari kayu cendana yang dipahat dengan begitu apiknya di sisi kiri dan kanan, berkelambu kain kain senada yang memusat di atas langit-langit tempat tidurnya dan jatuh bebas ke sisi-sisinya bagaikan membingkai wajah seorang pengantin. Selimutnya tebal dan hangat. Pakaiannya pun sudah berganti dengan piyama berwarna putih bersih. Jendela besar di sisi kanan ranjang terbuka—menjadi pintu menuju teras—mempertontonkan suasana pagi yang luar biasa indahnya. Di luar ruangan tempatnya berada ada sebuah air terjun kecil jernih bagai kristal mengalir dan terpecah menjadi beberapa aliran karena kontur bebatuan alamiahnya. Ruangan tersebut menghadap ke utara, terlihat dari bagaimana matahari pagi di timur, terpantulkan sinarnya di air terjun di sisi kiri ruangan tersebut saat menembus satu jendela besar lagi yang ada di sisi kanan ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara pada sang pemburu yang baru saja duduk bersandar pada ujung kepala ranjang pembaringannya.

Jika kau bilang, suara kecapiku ini indah dan memabukan, kau harus tahu, suara itu lebih merdu daripada dawai alat musik manapun. Mampu menghipnotis. Padahal begitu kekanakan. Mengherankan bukan?

Rivaille pun, bukan pengecualian yang bisa menolak daya tarik dari suara tersebut. Ia menoleh dan menemukan senyum polos dilemparkan padanya oleh sosok anak lelaki yang paling hanya setinggi dadanya. Senyum anak itu cerah. Dan, dengan senang hati kuberitahukan padamu, seperti bagaimana wajah Rivaille yang elok itu menggetarkan perasaan berbeda pada diri si peri, senyuman peri itu juga membangkitkan suatu rasa dalam diri Rivaille. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?

"Aku Eren. Aku yang membawamu ke sini…" jawab sang peri, bahkan sebelum Rivaille bertanya.

Ya, ya, inilah yang sering diceritakan para sastrawan novel cinta tentang mengerti dirimu tanpa perlu bertanya. Aku tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan mereka sebab dua orang dalam kisahku ini, Rivaille dan Eren, membuktikan pengertian dapat tercipta sejak detik paling pertama pertemuan mereka.

Eren, begitu seterusnya aku akan memanggil peri dalam cerita ini, adalah salah satu peri hutan yang berada di bawah naungan penjaga alam—Dallis—yang taat peraturan dan bertugas menjaga tetap terpisahnya dunia manusia dan dunia peri mereka. Namun ia membiarkan Eren untuk membawa Rivaille ke dalam kamar sang peri sendiri karena, oh ya, sebagai pengawas keajaiban-keajaiban yang terlahir dalam wujud peri-peri alam, Dallis sangat mengerti sekali bahwa kadang ada juga manusia yang diselebungi keajaiban. Dan sungguh haram hukumnya untuk menolak keajaiban yang datang.

.

.

…

**If I was born as a miracle**

**The only proof I need is you to be by my side**

**For you are the only dream I would want to make come true**

…

.

.

Awalnya Rivaille hanya duduk sendirian, menunggu penyembuhan luka di punggungnya sempurna—yang tampaknya akan memakan waktu beberapa hari. Menurut Eren dan Dallis juga, luka yang disebabkan kecemburuan dari kawan lebih mematikan dibanding belati beracun milik seorang lawan.

Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya duduk di teras kamar Eren yang kini sudah menjadi tempat pembaringannya juga selama ia masih di sana. Berbuat apa? Tidak ada. Hanya merenung sambil menatap air terjun yang menimbulkan bunyi percikan deras yang entah bagaimana menenangkan batin Rivaille.

"Kau suka ini Rivaille?" tanya Eren sambil berlari kecil membawa buket besar bunga mawar putih. Sungguh Rivaille tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana musim berjalan di istana Dallis ini. Bagaimana bisa di musim gugur ini, Eren mendapatkan bunga dari berbagai musim yang berbeda-beda? Nalarnya sudah berhenti meragukan keberadaan Eren sebagai mahkluk dalam khayalan semata. Ia menerima peri itu memang ada. Jika tidak, bagaimana ia menjelaskan keelokan paras yang sangat tidak manusiawi di hadapannya ini? Dengan mata indah, kulit bersih yang merona sehat—tidak seperti kulitnya sendiri yang pucat bagai pualam, dan tubuh yang sangat pas dalam rengkuhan peluk itu.

Dan peri yang satu ini bahkan jutaan kali lebih manis dibanding yang ada dalam penggambaran di buku-buku dongeng pengantar tidur, menurut Rivaille.

Rivaille yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati teh beraroma bunga seduhan salah satu kurcaci yang dipekerjakan Dallis sebagai pelayan dari dirinya dan peri-perinya yang senantiasa bekerja sabagai penjaga keseimbangan alam, menatap Eren sambil menghela nafas dengan senyum tipis di bibir. Tangannya merambat naik membelai penuh kasih sayang pada rambut lembut di kepala si peri. Eren tertawa kecil. Ah, bahkan tawanya saja membawa damai.

"Terima kasih, Eren… " Rivaille berujar lembut—membuat si kecil di sampingnya memerah.

"I-ini biar kuletakan di vas di kamar kita…" ucap Eren sambil meletakan bunga tersebut di atas meja Rivaille. Tanpa sengaja ia menggulingkan poci teh sampai isi cairan cokelat yang masih setengah panas itu keluar dan mengenai punggung tangan sang peri—membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Auh!" Eren mengaduh, masih dengan suaranya yang berdenting merdu seperti lonceng angin. Rivaille tak membuang waktu lagi untuk menarik punggung tangan anak itu dan memeriksanya. Seberapa parah lukanya? Akan sayang sekali jika peri yang sangat manis di hadapannya itu memiliki bekas luka yang tak hilang walau hanya di punggung tangan.

Kulit halus itu sedikit menampakan ruam merah. Ibu jari sang pemburu mengusapnya perlahan sebelum secara instingtif ia membawa bibir merah mudanya perlahan bergerak mengecup punggung tangan itu. Memberikan sentuhan lembut sampai bahkan ke pergelangan tangan Eren. Pergerakan bibir lembut di kulit tipis tersebut membuat Eren tertawa sedikit karena merasa tergelitik. Suara tawa itu begitu mengundang, sungguh.

Entah sejak kapan, Rivaille menarik anak itu ke pelukannya—menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya yang kecil dan memeluk punggungnya erat-erat. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam di antara helai-helai rambut cokelat yang berantakan milik Eren di sisi lehernya. Harum sekali. Wangi lembut yang membuat nyaman.

"Ri-Rivaille?"

Tidak, tidak. Rivaille rasanya tak ingin meninggalkan anak ini lagi. Ia tak punya lagi keinginan kembali ke dunia manusianya. Ia ingin di sini, bersama-sama dengan peri bunganya.

Mengertikah kau akan perasaan semacam itu? Perasaan tak ingin lagi beranjak kemanapun saat kau sudah menemukan tempat peraduan sejati dimana hatimu inginkan untuk tetap tinggal. Istana abadi yang tak lekang dimakan waktu, pelukan orang yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu.

Saudaraku, kau tahu bagaimana dunia menganggapku munafik karena menolak segala kemewahan yang ditawarkan para raja-raja yang terpikat akan cerita-cerita indahku. Namun sekarang kuharap kau mengerti bahwa aku menolak itu semua bukan karena aku berpura-pura tak mau padahal mengharapkan tawaran yang lebih besar lagi—kau tahu aku tidak seperti itu bukan?—melainkan karena aku sudah memahami dari cerita yang sama dengan yang sedang kuceritakan padamu ini, bahwa rumah bukan sekedar sebuah tempat. Kemewahan semata tak bisa membangun istana.

Seperti Rivaille dan Eren yang kuceritakan padamu ini, bagiku rumah adalah pelukan hangat yang menyambutmu apa adanya.

"Eren…" Nafas hangat Rivaille menggelitik sisi leher sang peri bermata hijau tersebut. Membuatnya tercekat sesaat dan menahan nafas. Dibalasnya pelukan sang pemuda raven dengan rematan lemah dan sedikit canggung di kemeja putihnya. Perlahan, setelah sekian menit, yang terasa seperti berhari-hari untuk sang peri yang berdebar tak beraturan jantungnya, si pria berambut raven melepaskan pelukannya dan merentang sedikit jarak di antara mereka… hanya untuk menangkap bibir si peri dalam sebuah ciuman hangat penuh kasih.

Tak ada nafsu di sana, tak ada keinginan mendominasi. Hanya ada pemujaan diri pada satu sama lain yang sangat dalam. Tercermin dalam pergerakan hati-hati kedua belah pihak di dalam peraduan cinta mereka yang penuh kelembutan. Lembut dan manis, sentuhannya pada Eren membuat Rivaille merasa seperti tengah mengisap candu. Bukannya berniat menceritakan dengan metafora yang kasar, hanya saja, cinta itu memang membuatmu kecanduan. Membuatmu ingin menyentuh lagi dan lagi. Dengan lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Seolah tak pernah cukup waktu untuk mencinta dan juga bercinta.

Rivaille meminta izin memperdalam sentuhan mereka—memperdalam intimasi yang tengah mereka jalin. Dan sang peri lebih dari sekedar bahagia untuk memberinya izin demikian. Membiarkannya memateraikan perasaan di antara mereka resmi sebagai bentuk perasaan termulia yang bisa tercipta di antara dua insan.

Manis bukan? Sang pemburu dan sang peri. Dua dunia yang entah bagaimana berpadu sempurna dalam sebuah lagu yang sama.

Ya, ya, aku tahu mengapa kau tersenyum untuk ceritaku ini. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, tidak semua orang sebahagia kita mendengarkan kisah cinta yang mengilustrasikan dengan jelas bahwa perbedaan bukan halangan—dan tak akan pernah menjadi halangan, menurutku.

Dallis mengamati semuanya dari balik dinding tempat interaksi mereka terlihat jelas. Dan sungguh, sekalipun bagi Dallis tabu hukumnya menolak keajaiban yang datang, sekali ini biar ia melanggar idealismenya. Karena tak mungkin baginya menerima bersatunya dua pribadi berbeda dunia itu. Keseimbangan alam yang selama ini ia jaga sepenuh hati tentu akan terganggu.

**.**

**.**

…

**I don't care about the end of the world**

**Because as long as there's you**

**My own world will keep going**

…

**.**

**.**

"Musim gugur akan segera berakhir, Eren…" ucap Dallis—berharap perinya yang satu itu memahami isyarat yang diberikannya. Sungguh, sebagai peri, Eren sudah hampir memasuki usia akil baliq dan tengah berdiri di depan gerbang kedewasaan. Sudah waktunya Dallis memberikannya ultimatum sebab jelas manusia dan peri tak bisa bersatu. Untuk sang penguasa alam, penting sekali menjaga alam tetap seimbang. "Kau harus mengantarkan tamu manusiamu itu kembali ke dunianya…"

"Kenapa? Rivaille senang di sini. Teman-teman di dunia manusianya jahat." Sergahan Eren mengundang tatapan tak setuju dari sang penguasa Alam.

Tidak seharusnya para peri memiliki hal yang lebih mereka cintai dibanding dunia mereka ini dan Dallis sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Eren—perinya yang ia tahu sangat menyukai alam di mana ia dibesarkan—nyatanya mampu mencintai sosok lain yang berbeda dunia dengannya. Seorang pemuda manusia.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin, Eren. Sudah waktunya bagimu tidur selama satu musim dalam proses kedewasaan. Inisiasi resmimu sebagai peri penjaga alam akan dimulai musim semi berikutnya. Kau tak akan bisa mendampingi Rivaille terus."

"Aku yakin Rivaille mau menungguku meski aku harus tertidur semusim lamanya."

Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud tindakan sia-sia. Memaksa salah satu dari belahan jiwa yang sejak awal memang merupakan satu entitas untuk membuang belahan jiwa lainnya. Siapalah di antara kita yang rela melepaskan eksistensi yang kita tahu menyempurnakan kita, saudaraku? Tidak juga peri bunga satu ini. Hanya karena belahan jiwanya lahir ke dunia sebagai manusia, bukan lantas ia rela melepaskan sang kekasih hati begitu saja.

"Yang kumaksud adalah kau tak boleh bersatu dengannya, Eren… Kalian terlalu berbeda…"

Kejam memang kedengarannya, saudaraku. Akan tetapi salahkah Dallis selaku sang penguasa alam yang memerintah dunia tiga musim lamanya selama ribuan tahun jika ia ingin kedamaian dan keseimbangan dunianya tak terganggu? Sekali-kali tidak! Aku bukanlah seorang ayah—setengah abad ini kulalui sendiri, sebagaimana yang sudah kau tahu—dan mungkin kau merasa aneh mendengar kata-kataku ini, akan tetapi dalam cerita ini, aku mampu menghayati kegundahan hati Dallis—yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayah dari para peri kecil. Bayangkan jika anak yang kau rawat sedari kecil mungkin akan mendapatkan kekecewaan dari cinta pertama yang dianyamnya.

**.**

**.**

…

**My dear child…**

**As your father, the only thing I could wish for is your happiness**

…

**.**

**.**

Saat tadi kukatakan takdir tak pernah bermain saat kau membuat pilihan, aku masih yakin sampai saat ini, hal itu benar adanya. Maka saat kuceritakan bagian ini, kurasa kau mengerti, bahwa takdirlah yang menuntun seseorang untuk melihat dan mendengar tepat pada waktunya. Jika boleh memilih, Rivaille tentunya lebih suka tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Eren dengan seorang gadis muda cantik berambut hitam yang berpakaian serba putih dan diselubungi aura perak tipis itu—Rivaille hanya tidak sengaja memergoki mereka.

Mungkin dialah yang pernah diceritakan Eren sebagai penguasa dunia peri—atasan Dallis yang bertugas mengatur keseimbangan dunia alam. Gadis itu, menurut cerita sang peri, adalah otoritas tertinggi yang bahkan Dallis sekalipun harus patuhi. Begitu kuatnya ia, sampai ia hanya diperbolehkan bertahta dalam satu musim saja. Sisa hari-harinya—menurut penuturan Eren—dihabiskan di istana es di balik air terjun yang dapat terlihat jelas dari kamar Rivaille untuk beristirahat dan mengendalikan kekuatannya. Jika Dallis yang sejak tadi kusinggung-singgung adalah penjaga tiga musim, gadis ini adalah yang berkuasa pada musim penuaian kebijaksanaan—musim dingin.

Dia begitu belia dan cantik. Ah, seperti memang harusnya semua peri. Dallis yang hanya mewakili sang ratu peri sebagai penjaga alam sekalipun memiliki penampilan kharismatik, namun jika berbicara tentang kecantikan dalam dongeng, gadis itulah yang mewakilinya. Mikasa—begitulah Eren memanggilnya.

Saat itu Eren tengah menangis di pangkuannya, saudaraku. Peri kecil itu mengadu bagaimana sang penjaga tidak mengizinkannya berada di sisi orang terkasihnya. Dan bagaimana hatinya begitu sedih dan hancur ketika Eren sadari lagi bahwa memang Rivaille berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Kenyataan akan perbedaan mereka mengguncang dirinya. Ia takut—sangat takut—kehilangan Rivaille.

"Eren…" Mikasa mengusap sabar kepala cokelat yang menunduk dalam pangkuannya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka, kunjungannya yang hanya sesekali dari istana es di balik air terjun ke dunia dimana ia menugaskan Dallis, akan membuatnya melewatkan insiden sefenomenal ini. Anomali yang baru pertama kalinya terjadi ketika seorang peri dan manusia saling mencintai.

Rivaille menahan nafasnya mendengar bisikan sang ratu—kita sebut saja begitu—pada peri kecilnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Mikasa lembut. Dia tidak menuntut sang peri kecil mengikis semua perasaan di hatinya. Sungguh, seperti para peri mencintai bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, Mikasa pun mencintai Eren sama besarnya. Maka tak sampai hatilah dia meminta sang peri kecil mencabut akar dari kisah kasihnya yang baru saja bertunas.

"Aku mencintainya…" Eren berkata dengan diselingi isak yang sungguh menikam hati. "Tapi karena kami berbeda, kami tak boleh bersama…"

Sungguh, sampai saat ini, menurutku tak ada yang lebih hina daripada percobaan untuk memisahkan dua hati yang sudah saling bertaut. Sekalipun tadi kukatakan, aku memahami Dallis, namun tak bisa kuingkari bahwa hatiku tak bisa setuju pada tindakannya.

Rivaille yang mendengar perkataan demikian merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sudah lama memikirkan ini. Apakah boleh ia berada bersama-sama dengan yang dikasihinya dengan mengingkari kodratnya sebagai manusia? Apakah karena ia mencintai pribadi yang bukan manusia sejati, ia menjadi berdosa dalam perasaanya? Eren yang kita sedang bicarakan ini bukan benda mati! Ia hidup! Ia punya nurani dan perasaan! Salahkah jika hati terpaut dengan hati lain dan keduanya berbalas-balasan?

Mikasa tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia simpan saja suara emasnya sebab ia tahu tak akan pernah ada kata penghiburan yang cukup indah untuk kekasih yang tengah berduka.

"Aku mencintainya…"

'Aku juga mencintaimu…'

**.**

**.**

…

**In the depths of silence…**

**My voice of love will reach you…**

…

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Rivaille terduduk diam di atas ranjang yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi tempat pembaringannya bersama dengan sang peri kecil. Dia membiarkan jendela terbuka dan semilir lembut angin malam memasuki ruangan, membiarkan sedikit dingin membelai kulitnya yang kini terlihat pucat namun bersinar indah di bawah siraman cahaya yang masuk lewat atap kubah yang dapat terbuka di malam hari ketika rembulan penuh tersenyum anggun bergaunkan langit malam bertabur bintang.

Satu bunyi langkah ringan yang hanya serupa bunyi tepukan ringan pada lantai yang halus dan cemerlang bagai kaca, dan Rivaille tahu, Eren sudah menyusul di sisinya.

"Eren…"

"…"

Rivaille berbisik pelan. Sama sekali tidak berbalik badan untuk tahu bahwa peri bermata hijau unik itu tengah mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin berada di sini, Eren…" ia melanjutkan. Desah berat memaparkan betapa ia sendiri kecewa dengan kenyataan yang memerangkapnya. Andai saja ia terlahir sebagai bagian dari kaum peri, tentu tak ada rintangan yang bagai tebing curam membentang ini di hadapannya. Andai saja mereka satu eksistensi, mereka pasti bersatu dalam abadi.

"Aku…"

Rivaille tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kedua lengan memeluk erat lehernya dari belakang setelah sebelumnya bunyi langkah seorang anak menyebrangi ranjang yang menghalanginya ke tempat sang pria raven terdengar.

"Jangan dilanjutkan…"

Terdiam mereka berdua. Membisu tanpa kata. Membiarkan bunyi nafas menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi keheningan. Biarlah hanya mereka yang merenungkan cinta yang terjalin nyata. Dan karena cinta bukan hanya masalah hati, namun juga naluri, wajarlah jika dua insan itu mencoba mengekspresikan cinta mereka yang terdalam dengan sentuhan penuh emosi.

Dimulai dengan sebuah kecupan kupu-kupu di leher Rivaille oleh sang peri. Rivaille merasakan suatu gelenyar nyaman merambati hatinya, menuntunnya untuk berbalik badan dan menangkup sebentuk wajah rupawan dan polos di hadapannya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dua bibir bertemu menyuarakan cinta bukan dalam kalimat-kalimat manis dan lagu merayu. Keduanya bertemu dalam sentuhan yang melukis frustasi. Seolah tak ada lagi hari esok untuk mencintai.

Suara ranjang begitu lembut, mengindikasikan dorongan membujuk dari sang pemburu agar peri-nya berbaring nyaman bukan sesuatu yang kasar. Namun sesuatu yang benar-benar dipimpin oleh afeksi.

Jadilah mereka, dua insan dalam kisahku ini. Saling memadu kasih malam itu. Tidak, tidak, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak sedang membahas seksualitas di sini. Lagipula kau ingat perkataanku mengenai usia sang peri yang belum dewasa itu?

Mereka hanya berdampingan di atas ranjang. Bertukar pandang dan saling berbalas kecupan. Ah, tak lupa saling menandai. Bukan hanya isyarat 'kau milikku' namun 'aku juga milikmu'. Desahan nafas kekasih yang bahkan lebih menghibur dibanding nyanyian diva manapun membelai telinga keduanya. Bukan, saudaraku, bukan gairah. Insting untuk mencintai—menurutku. Karena gairah menuntunmu pada keinginan mendominasi dan dibahagiakan. Namun dua insan dalam kisahku ini hanya saling tergerak untuk menunjukan betapa dalam perasaan yang berdiam di hati masing-masing.

Sang raven meminta izin untuk memperdalam sentuhan awal mereka yang semula begitu ringan dan lembut—kecupan yang kekanakan itu perlahan berganti menjadi sebuah ciuman dalam yang penuh perhatian. Memanjakan sang peri dengan kenikmatan baru yang belum pernah ia kecap. Begitu manisnya ciuman dari yang dicintai hatinya, sampai rasanya ia begitu mabuk di dalamnya.

"Uun… Rivaille" Lenguh berat nafas Eren membuat Rivaille semakin takut kehilangan dirinya. Apa jadinya dia tanpa peri kecil ini? Bahkan memikirkan tak bisa mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat sang pemburu muda mengalami paranoia yang demikian hebatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren…" adalah kata-kata yang dibisikan sang raven di sisi lehernya sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memperhatikan lamat-lamat sekali lagi wajah perinya yang kini bertambah memukau di bawah sinar sang ratu malam. Tangannya mengusap helai-helai lembut di kepala Eren yang menguarkan wangi semerbak yang menenangkan.

Sebuah gigitan kecil yang memberikan tanda di sisi leher sang peri—memateraikannya sebagai milik Rivaille seorang—menyusul kata-kata paling tulus yang pernah Rivaille ucapkan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sayang padamu…"

**.**

**.**

…

**Better than wine in any party!**

**The kiss from my beloved**

…

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berlalu cepat. Namun bagi hati yang dirundung kesepian dan duka, waktu seolah mengejek dengan sengaja berjalan merangkak.

Rivaille kembali ke kotanya, dengan mengundang keheranan seluruh penduduk dan ketakutan dari tiga teman yang sebelumnya mengkhianatinya. Namun ia tetap diam. Bungkam pada apa yang terjadi padanya. Semua, mulai dari yang paling awal—pertemuannya dengan Eren setelah pengkhianatan yang menyakitkan—sampai yang paling akhir—waktu dini hari ia menemui Dallis dan meninggalkan Eren sendiri di kamarnya untuk sebuah perpisahan yang memang tak terelakan—disimpannya saja sendiri sebagai rahasia.

Tapi ia mulai merasakan penyesalan di hatinya. Mengapakah ia begitu mempedulikan dunia? Saat ia tahu bahwa dunia di mana Eren tak ada bersamanya, bukanlah dunia yang utuh. Dunianya kini hanya separuh. Warna-warninya pergi. Melekat dalam pribadi yang kala itu ia tinggal sendiri; berbaring dalam lelap dan buai mimpi.

Dan kini, dengan bodoh tanpa tahu bahwa saat itu sedang waktunya tidur panjang bagi para peri bunga untuk tidur panjang mereka satu musim lamanya, ia menyusuri hutan tempat pertemuannya dengan Eren. Ia duduk diam termangu dari fajar hari sampai jauh malam di dekat pepohonan tempat Eren menemukannya dulu. Ia menunggu dan berdoa. Menunggu dan berdoa. Seolah tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Sesekali ia memanggil sambil mencari di antara semak-semak.

Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari… entah berapa lama sudah hari-hari berlalu bagai tahun-tahun yang berkepanjangan bagi dirinya. Kerinduannya tak tertahankan lagi. Ia meratap seorang diri. Ya, saudaraku, bahkan akupun sebagai seorang penyair yang sudah berkelana mendengarkan berbagai macam kisah dan kesaksian cinta di mana-mana juga, tak pernah, kukatakan aku tak pernah mendengar ratapan seemosional miliknya. Kata-kata sederhananya: 'Aku ingin bertemu' dikatakan dalam bisikan pelan dan kelu. Bergetar menyayat hati.

Mengapakah rasa sakit justru melahirkan kelembutan di hati manusia?

Dan terkadang kita dipaksa mencari jalan pintas. Sebab rasa sakit yang kita rasakan sudah teramat berat.

Rasanya ia enggan membuka mata setiap pagi—mengetahui sosok yang ia rindukan tak ada dalam jangkauan pandangnya. Rasanya ia malas berbicara—mempertimbangkan fakta tak ada yang akan meresponnya dengan tawa renyah dan senyuman di sisinya. Rasanya ia tak ingin mendengar—karena suara yang diinginkannya sudah lama tak lagi bisa memanja telinga, sebab sang empunya sendiri tak ada.

Rivaille mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Ya, ya, ia bertaruh. Dulu saat ia terluka, Eren menemukannya. Kini jika ia terluka lagi dan meregang nyawa, ia harap perinya itu akan kembali muncul di hadapannya. Jikalaupun ia tidak muncul, Rivaille sudah bersiap untuk yang terburuk. Sungguh sudah tak ada lagi artinya hidup dalam kehampaan. Dipikirnya Eren kecewa padanya yang mengambil jalan aman dengan kembali ke kodratnya.

Ah, alangkah malangnya pemburu kita ini. Dia tak tahu Eren bukan tak mau lagi menemuinya. Dia tak bisa. Anak itu sedang berada dalam tidur panjang sebelum masa pendewasaannya. Dia nekat saja menarik pisau tajam memotong cukup dalam pergelangan tangannya. Dengan sambil bersandar pada batang pepohonan, duduk di atas lapisan salju dingin yang membuatnya mati rasa dan mengantuk, Rivaille menunggu.

Namun, alih-alih peri bunga bermata indah yang mereflesikan hijau dan biru berbaur dalam palet harmoni, Rivaille mampu melihat kehadiran sang ratu musim dingin—otoritas tertinggi dunia peri—menghampirinya.

"Kau begitu inginnya bertemu Eren sampai berkorban nyawa, wahai anak manusia?"

"Ya…"

Mikasa merasakan iba menelusupi hatinya. Inilah rupanya pria yang menjadi bahan tangisan Eren setiap malam setelah kepergiannya. Rupanya bukan hanya Eren yang tersakiti oleh pilihan terburu-buru yang salah itu, pria ini juga. Ah, betapa bodohnya. Andai Rivaille cukup sabar menunggu satu musim ini berlalu saja, tentunya ia tak perlu bersusah payah mempertaruhkan nyawanya yang hanya satu itu untuk memanggil sang peri yang akan lebih dari sekedar bersedia memenuhi panggilannya.

"Kau mau menukar hal-hal yang kau miliki untuk kesempatan berada bersamanya?"

"…ya…"

"Apapun itu?"

"…ya…"

**.**

**.**

…

**Everything, except you…**

**Means nothing to me**

…

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pagi cerah musim semi sudah datang saudaraku. Peri-peri bunga seolah terlahir kembali dengan dibangunkannya mereka oleh kicau ceria burung-burung kecil yang menantikan tunas baru. Mikasa sendiri sudah bersiap kembali ke istananya di balik air terjun. Dallis yang bersiap menyambutnya untuk pendelegasian tugas tiga musim baru ke depan, dengan membawa serta Eren—sesuai titah Mikasa. Dallis sendiri sudah diberi tahu alasannya dan dia setuju sepenuhnya dengan sang ratu. Bukan, bukan karena ia tak bisa melawan. Tuluslah semuanya itu karena ia ingin peri yang dianggapnya seperti anaknnya sendiri itu bisa mengenyam bahagia juga.

Ratu muda yang cantik itu menundukan kepalanya sedikit saja. Ah, peri kita yang seolah baru saja lahir kembali. ia sudah bertambah tinggi dan semakin rupawan saja parasnya. Diusapnya pipi Eren perlahan dan dengan lembut ia bertanya, "Maukah kau menukar apapun yang kau miliki untuk bertemu lagi dengan Rivaille-mu, Eren?"

Peri itu terdiam. Dia tentu saja ingin sekali bertemu dengan sang kekasih jiwanya, saudaraku. Kerinduan tak pernah lupa menyambangi hati yang pernah tersentuh cinta, tahukah kau? Dan kasus menjadi tak berbeda sekalipun aku memaawakan ke hadapannmu sebuah kisah dari dunia para peri.

"Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu…" tambah Mikasa perlahan dengan suara lembutnya. Diacaknya lembut helaian cokelat Eren yang spontan mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang ratu—mencari kesungguhan di dalam pandangannya.

"Eh?"

Mikasa memberi Eren isyarat untuk membuka sebuah benda yang berselubungkan kain putih di balik punggungnya—benda yang dibawa dengan kereta berkuda putih dan tampak diperlakukan dengan sangat hati-hati oleh para pelayan sang ratu.

Dengan agak ragu dan takut, Eren membuka selubung itu.

Tahukah apa yang dia lihat di sana, saudaraku? Oh, kuharap kau tidak terkejut mendengar kabar yang kubawa kepadamu ini.

Dalam dua bola matanya, terpantulah sosok pria tampan yang ia rindukan, tertidur di dalam es dengan ekspresi begitu tenang. Jantung Eren dibuat berdegup begitu kencang. Pemandangan yang sungguh tak pernah ia sangka dapat ia lihat.

"Ri-vaille?"

"Dia sudah bukan milik dunianya lagi ketika ia membuang nyawanya hanya untuk menemuimu, Eren…" jelas Mikasa yang kini berdiri di belakangnya dan merangkulnya lembut dengan jemarinya yang dingin. "Aku pun mengambilnnya untuk dijadikan sama seperti kita. Dia akan menjadi penjaga musim dingin seratus tahun lagi saat kebangkitannya dari dalam es ini…"

Eren memandang Mikasa tak percaya. Bukankah Mikasa baru saja mengatakan Rivaille akan menjadi satu eksistensi yang sama dengannya? Ya, ya. Mikasa mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mengambil nyawa yang nyaris melewati gerbang maut itu dan menjadikannya hadiah istimewa untuk salah satu perinya yang istimewa pula. Sesudahnya, Eren meletakan tangannya ia atas permukaan es yang menyelubungi Rivaille. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Apalah bahagia itu, jika bukan dapat bersatunya kembali engkau dengan belahan jiwamu?

"Sekarang, Eren… giliran aku bertanya padamu… maukah kau menunggunya di dalam es pula untuk seratus tahun lagi? Aku akan menjadikan kalian berdua peri yang sama-sama berada dalam satu waktu. Tak ada perpisahan karena kau peri dan dia bukan, ataupun karena kau berjaya dalam tiga musim dan dia dalam satu saja."

Eren tersenyum. Masih memandang pada sosok yang tengah tertidur dalam es itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau…"

**.**

**.**

…

**Come back to me, love…**

**Let me love you eternally…**

…

**.**

**.**

Aku yakin kau mau tahu lanjutannya, saudaraku. Ah, aku sendiri selalu menyukai bagian yang akan kuceritakan sehabis ini. Dengarkanlah baik-baik. Aku akan memberitahumu keindahan sebuah reuni dan bersatunya dua hati dalam perpaduan kasih yang murni.

Hari itu, Eren merasakan bahwa ada seseorang memanggilnya. Suara yang sudah dikenalnya. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Perlahan matanya terbuka untuk mendapati sepasang manik obsidian di wajah pucat yang dibingkai rambut sewarna arang sedang menatapnya balik. Senyum terlukis di bibir pria berambut arang itu. Ah, Rivaille memang terbangun lebih dahulu melewati penantian seratus tahunnya, saudaraku. Biar kuingatkan padamu bahwa ia masuk ke dalam es terlebih dahulu dibanding di peri kecil kita yang di dalam es kini sudah berubah rupa menjadi sosok remaja rupawan setelah masa pendewasaan—sosok yang sama seperti saat ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam es. Melewati penantian yang sama lamanya untuk menjadi satu eksistensi yang tak dihalangi apapun lagi untuk bersatu.

"Ri-vaille…?"

"Kau membuatku menunggu satu bulan lamanya, Eren…" Rivaille berujar, berpretensi bahwa ia marah. Berniat menggoda peri-nya yang kini kian mempesonanya—lebih daripada dulu.

Selubung es itu mencair perlahan. Rivaille memeluk Eren segera saat lapisan es terakhir yang membungkusnya meleleh untuk membawanya melanjutkan kisah kasih yang dulu tertunda.

Eren baru menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang mirip dengan miliknya dulu di kediaman Dallis. Hanya saja kali ini semua tidak berwarna peach lembut melainkan biru es. Lampu-lampu kristal menghiasi ruangan yang sedikit gelap karena berada di kedalaman gua di balik air terjun. Tapi kekasih di depannya tidak membiarkan Eren memandangi semua itu dulu. Rivaille membutuhkan Eren saat ini untuk dirinya saja. Jika tidak, untuk apalah dia menghabiskan seratus tahunnya tertidur demi menjadi satu dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini?

Eren merasakan memorinya diulang saat punggungnya kembali bertemu dengan empuknya ranjang ketika Rivaille sekali lagi membimbingnya untuk menyerahkan diri—kali ini dengan sempurna—pada sang rambut raven. Dua lengan Rivaille memerangkapnya sempurna, sementara matanya kini menatap si peri yang sudah bertumbuh dengan gairah—bukan lagi afeksi yang polos seperti dulu kala pertama mereka bertemu.

Pagutan dua bibir yang sudah lama saling merindu memuaskan hanya sedikit dari kerinduan yang tertahan di kedalaman hati keduanya. Pagutan lembut mulai berganti menjadi sentuhan beritme cepat yang tak sabaran. Keduanya hanya ingin saling menyentuh. Menumpahkan kerinduan dan rasa ingin tahu yang dulu dimulai namun tak diakhiri sampai selesai.

Dan kadang, ketelanjangan adalah sesuatu yang lebih jujur dan mulia dari apapun. Saat kau menunjukan seutuhnya dirimu pada seseorang, dengan penuh kepercayaan bahwa di tangannya, tubuhmu akan menjadi instrumen yang memainkan nada-nada indah. Eren tak pernah mempercayai siapun lebih dari dia mempercayai Rivaille. Dan tak akan pernah melakukannya. Sudah sewajarnya bukan, saudaraku? Bagaimana kau akan meragukan seorang kekasih yang rela melewatkan seratus tahun dalam mimpi berkepanjangan hanya untuk dipersatukan denganmu?

Kala itu, Eren menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Rivaille apa yang memang sudah sepantasnya menjadi milik pria itu. Tubuhnya, jiwanya, hatinya, dan cintanya. Seperti seorang pemain harpa dengan alat musiknya, jemari Rivaille memanjakan Eren begitu dalamnya hingga nada-nada indah terdengar dalam bentuk desah dan permohonan agar melodi itu diulang lagi dan lagi.

Ah, sungguhpun selama ini aku sudah menjalankan hidup selibat dan mematikan semua nafsu duniawiku, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa Rivaille dan Eren ini mengubah pandanganku mengenai seksualitas. Banyak manusia, menjadikan seksualitas semata-mata aktivitas berkembang biak guna memenuhi bumi ini dan kadang hanya untuk pelampiasan nafsu berlebih mereka yang menjadikan mereka—di mataku—tak lebihnya binatang liar di musim kawin yang haus sentuhan. Namun dalam kisah ini, sudah kurenungkan mata hubungan badaniah sebenarnya, saudaraku.

Rivaille dan Eren menjadikan bentuk penyerahan diri kepada pasangan masing-masing benar-benar sebagai ekspresi kasih mereka yang terdalam. Perwujudan perasaan yang telah dimurnikan dari rasionalitas—sepenuhnya mengikuti tuntunan hati dan suara kecil mereka. Pagutan di bibir, kecupan penanda di leher, rengkuhan sayang, sampai bersatunya mereka dalam sebuah simfoni terindah yang pernah ada dalam kehidupan kita di dunia ini. Dan indahnya lagi, mereka dimulai dari keajaiban, dan berakhir dalam keabadian.

Bagaimana, saudaraku? Sekarang mengertikah kau mengapa kukatakan kisah ini tak pernah bisa kututurkan dengan sempurna? Kau juga pasti merasakan bahwa ceritaku ini kurang fenomenal untuk menjelaskan pada seisi dunia tentang kisah cinta yang luar biasa ini. Ah, sudahlah. Siapalah aku sampai bisa pongah berkata bahwa aku adalah pujangga dan penyair terbaik yang disukai para raja?

Aku hanya pengelana, seperti yang sudah kau tahu. Kisah ini kusaksikan dalam pengembaraanku ke berbagai belahan dunia, saudaraku. Dan kini aku semakin tertarik mencari kisah-kisah yang bisa membantuku memahami dan memahami lebih dalam lagi berbagai makna berbeda-beda dalam kehidupan ini, tergantung dari sudut pandang mana aku mencernannya. Dan simpan saja semua uang emasmu itu. Aku bercerita padamu bukan untuk mendapatkan harta, saudaraku. Kau sungguhlah berbeda dengan para raja yang memang mempekerjakanku.

Dan biar kuberitahu kau… hanya dengan menjadi pengelana saja, aku sudah menjadi lebih dari sekedar kaya. Sebab aku menajdi seorang yang mampu menceritakan padamu, harta-harta yang lebih besar dari sekedar emas perak, yang kini kau tahu ada di dunia ini. Nah, usai sudah ceritaku. Aku akan kembali berkelana lagi, saudaraku. Mencari kisah lain yang membahas mengenai harta paling berharga sekaligus misteri terdalam dalam hidup manusia…

…Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**Saya penggemar tipe penceritaan begini sih, jadi mencoba ekspresimen. Hahaha… bagaimana penilaiannya, saya serahkan pada anda, pembaca. Ini bukan ide baru, saya akui itu, tapi yah saya coba kemas berbeda.**

**Salam hangat,**

**-Yuki-**


End file.
